Czy przeciwnicy w Return to Castle Wolfenstein to tak naprawdę kobimaniacy?
Return to Castle Wolfenstein to kultowy drugo-wojenny FPS z elementami sci-fi i fantasy z 2001 roku w którym walczymy przeciwko, jakby to się mogło na pozór wydawać, nazistom. W tej teorii zaprezentuję wam, dlaczego uważam że za wydarzeniami z RtCW tak naprawdę stoi Cobi. Wstęp Intro które nas wita po uruchomieniu gry to tak naprawdę reklama cobi GRUNWALD 1410 tylko że z innej perspektywy. Pokazani tam są MROCZNI i NIEZDROWI rycerze krzyżaccy COBI wraz z Ulrich von Jungingenem, którzy sieją terror po całej europie i zabijają dzieci. Na szczęście w porę pojawia się SUPER MAG LEGO CASTLE, który POKONUJE wielkiego mistrza zakonu krzyżackiego cobi dzięki czemu zostaje zaprowadzony pokój na świecie. Wiele lat później, kobimaniacy odkrywają miejsce, w którym Ulrich von Jungingen cobi został pokonany przez co próbują go wskrzesić aby pomógł on COBI przejąć władzę nad światem. Reaguje na to całkiem poważne zebranie tajnej rady lego. Wysyła ono swojego najlepszego wojownika do zamku cobi aby zbadał sprawę. Niestety wojownik lego zostaje schwytany i wrzucony do celi więziennej w zamku. Mission 1: Ominous Rumors Główny bohater, w grze nazywany B.J. Blazkowiczem, to najprawdopodobniej SUPER ZIOMAL LEGO, co można wywnioskować z kilku powodów: * Robi SUPER AKCJE i pokonuje każdego * Jest dzielny i odważny * Kiedy ma mało HP to je tylko ZDROWE OBIADY i je ich tylko tyle ile potrzebuje. Nigdy nie je w nadmiarze. Na początku gry, jest on zamknięty w zamkowej celi, ale szybko się z niej wydostaje, penetrując zamek zbudowany z klocków COBI oraz zabijając kobimaniaków. Wielu z was może się teraz zastanawiać dlaczego ludzie którzy stoją po stronie cobi przypominają żołnierzy wermahtu i SS. Odpowiedź jest taka, iż produkty cobi nauczyły ich mylnie że wojna to tylko zabawa, gdy wojna to tak naprawdę CIERPIENIE I CIĘŻKIE CZASY. Tak mylnie nauczeni ludzie korzystający z cobi pomyśleli że to nic złego hitler i niemieckie strzelanie do ludzi i że to niby tak naprawdę dobra zabawa. Głównemu bohaterowi udaje się uciec z zamku i trafia do miasteczka Wulfburg którym tak naprawdę w rzeczywistości jest cobi action town. Mission 2: Dark Secret W cobi action town nasz wojownik spotyka ziomala lego Just2good który mu wszystko wyjaśnia oraz mówi mu aby poszedł do cmentarza. Idąc przez miasteczko natrafia na kolejnego ziomala lego ZaziNombies który daje mu swoją SUPER BUDOWLE LEGO Z CALL OF DUTY WW2 KARABIN który pomoże mu pokonać Cobi. Kiedy bohater dociera na cmentarz znajduje tam przejście do lochów gdzie odbywa się jeden z tajnych projektów Cobi: żywe, NIEZDROWE potwory z Cobi monsters vs zombies. SUPER ZIOMAL LEGO idąc przez lochy i mierząc się z potworami dostaje się do kościoła Cobi gdzie znajduje się szef SACS wraz ze swoją matką, którzy badają zepsutą figurkę krzyżackiego rycerza. Naszemu bohaterowi udaje się pokonać strażników w kościele, a matka szefa SACS, ponieważ jest GŁUPIA I GRUBA postanawia zabić szefa SACS ponieważ ten nie chciał jej dopuścić do wypuszczenia STRASZNEGO potwora cobi (mówił że jest zbyt NIEBEZPIECZNY), i jak się później okazuje, miał rację, ponieważ potwór zjada matkę szefa SRACZS a potem wyrusza zabić naszego bohatera. Potwór zostaje zabity W MISTRZOWSKI SPOSÓB i wszystko kończy się szczęśliwie. Mission 3: Weapons of Vengeance SUPER ZIOMAL LEGO jest wysłany do tajnej bazy klockowej w kobilandi, która, wnioskując z faktu że w grze jest nazywana "bazą przy morzu bałtyckim" najprawdopodobniej znajduje się niedaleko Darłowa. Nasz wojownik sekretnie skradając się po lesie, niezauważony przez strażników, wsiada po cichu do Opla Cobi i dostaje się niespostrzeżenie do środka bazy. Ma tam za zadanie zniszczenie rakiet które są nacelowane na "Londyn", którym tak naprawdę w rzeczywistości jest Lego City. Dzielnemu bohaterowi udaje się je zniszczyć przed wystrzeleniem i przedzierając się przez masę wrogo nastawionych kobimaniaków, ucieka z środka bazy przez szyb wentylancyjny. Kolejnym zadaniem jakie ma tutaj wykonać to zniszczenie satelity cobi, co również mu się udaje. Ostatnie co ma jeszcze wykonać w okolicach klockowej bazy to wykradnięcie najnowszego samolotu Cobi "kobra" który jest jednym z dziewięciu najnowocześniejszych superkosmościgaczy, podobnie jak "Fenix" z "Starej baśni wojskowej". Mimo tego, że tutaj po raz pierwszy spotyka nową, groźniejszą jednostkę, czyli COBI ACTION TOWN SWAT, to wojownikowi udaje się odebrać superkosmościgacza i ucieka nim z bazy cobi tym samym zaliczając misję. Mission 4: Deadly Designs Nasz bohater zostaje zrzucony do miasta w grze nazywanego "Kugelstadt" którym tak naprawdę jest Mielec. Ma tam za zadanie dostać się do "sekretnej zbrojnej placówki" która, w rzeczywistości, jest fabryką Cobi. Na drodze do niej stają mu (jakże inaczej) kobimaniacy. Na szczęście, tym razem inni ziomale lego postanawiają pomóc mu bombardując placówkę oraz ostrzeliwując wrogów. Kiedy SUPER ZIOMAL LEGO dociera do fabryki Cobi, przedzierając się przez nią i zabijając jej pracowników, dostaje się do sekretnej windy która prowadzi do sekretnej części budynku, w której to są wymyślane NAJNOWSZE I NAJNOWOCZEŚNIEJSZE zestawy klocków oraz technologie. Znajduje tam nowy, NIEBEZPIECZNY minigun Cobi oraz sekretny projekt fabryki Cobi z Mielca: Super potwory GRUBASY które były tak GRUBE że odcięto im kawał brzucha i zastąpiono go mechanicznym-czymś atakującym prądem. Naszemu wojownikowi udaje się przejść przez te niebezpieczeństwa i znajduje samego KOBIKOWSKIEGO, omawiającego swoją współpracę z Cobi, któremu, niestety, udaje się uciec z kompleksu U-bootem cobi. Mission 5: Deathshead's Playground Tym razem wojownik trafia do "Norwegi", która, jest tak naprawdę Polskim miastem Bydgoszcz. Ma tam za zadanie dostać się do siedziby/domu/studia/sklepu Kobikowskiego. Wielu z was może się teraz dziwić czemu w tej lokacji jest pełno śniegu gdy w Polsce podczas zimy prawie go brak. Odpowiedź jest taka, że to właśnie KOBIKOWSKI podczas każdej zimy kradnie śnieg z całej Polski aby zepsuć dzieciom dobrą zabawę, a że nie ma gdzie go trzymać to wyrzuca go gdzieś losowo na ulice Bydgoszcza wokół swojej bazy. Kiedy bohater dociera już do laboratorium Kobikowskiego, musi się zmierzyć z wieloma NIEZDROWYMI i GRUBYMI potworami w wojskowych pancerzach, które wraz ze swoimi wspólnikami wymyślał Kobikowski aby były sprzedawane w nowej serii cobi "small army monsters WW2". Kiedy SUPER ZIOMALOWI LEGO udaje się je już pokonać, dociera do pokoju w którym to sam KOBIKOWSKI prezentuje mu swojego NAJNOWSZEGO i NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZEGO moca COBI: ÜBER GRUBASA, który jest niezdrowy, ubranego w SUPER NOWOCZESNĄ ZBROJĘ oraz uzbrojonego w NIEBEZPIECZNĄ BROŃ. Dzielnemu wojownikowi udaje się pokonać tego potwora (nie, nie Kobikowskiego, chodzi o über grubasa) a kobikowskiemu znowu udaje się uciec, tym razem super-kosmo-ścigaczem. Mission 6: Return Engagement SUPER ZIOMAL LEGO powraca na okolice zamku COBI. Niezauważony przez strażnika zajętego rozmową z dostarczycielem tłustych kiełbas przemyka się przez tamę cobi i zabija tam znajdujących się kobimaniaków. Podczas dalszej wędrówki dostaje się on do do kolejnego miasta cobi (prawdopodobnie Berlina) gdzie ma za zadanie zabić kilku generałów, a tak naprawdę kilku najbardziej się liczących youtuberów COBI. Po zrobieniu tego musi jeszcze przejść przez wielki pałac, główną siedzibę Cobi. Po tym wszystkim zostało mu do wykonania jeszcze jedno, BARDZO WAŻNE zadanie: zabicie kolejnej reinkarnacji WIELKIEGO, ZŁEGO, DOKTORA CHIPSA. Dzielny wojownik przedzierając się przez MROCZNY las znajduje miejsce w którym to ZŁY DOKTOR CHIPS urządzał swój tajny rytuał, lecz niestety nasz bohater przybywa za późno, bo dr. czipsa już dawno tutaj nie ma a zostały tu tylko STRASZNE WOJSKOWE POTWORY wymyślone przez Kobikowskiego. Po pokonaniu ich SUPER ZIOMAL LEGO znajduje sekretne przejście do kopalni. Mission 7: Operation Resurrection Nasz dzielny wojownik podróżując po NIEBEZPIECZNEJ kopalni w której to są zbierane surowce do produkcji klocków COBI, dostaje się z powrotem na zamek Cobi w którym to był na początku gry. Tym razem jednak po zamku grasują również STRASZNE POTWORY a z kobimaniaków zostały tylko te najgroźniejsze jednostki. SUPER ZIOMAL LEGO który NIE BOI SIĘ NICZEGO daje sobie z nimi radę i po uporaniu się z nimi zmierza ku miejscu w którym to ma się odbyć TAJNY rytuał COBI. Znajduje tam on ZŁEGO DOKTORA CHIPSA który wypowiadając magiczne zaklęcia CZARNEJ MAGII razem z ÜBER GRUBASAMI Kobikowskiego staje w kręgu mającym czcić szatana. Po tym rytuale zostaje ożywiony WIELKI MISTRZ ZAKONU KRZYŻACKIEGO COBI z intra gry, który to zamienia über grubasów w NIEZDROWYCH potworów rycerzy a dr. czipsa w zwykłego NIEZDROWEGO potwora. Jest to teraz OSTATECZNY POJEDYNEK pomiędzy LEGO a COBI. Po tej długiej i ciężkiej walce (jednak nie najcięższej, bo już z über grubasem Kobikowskiego walczyło mu się ciężej) dzielnemu bohaterowi udaje się pokonać ULRICH VON JUNGINGENA COBI, DOKTORA CZIPSA ORAZ MROCZNE POTWORY, dzięki czemu zło zostaje pokonane, na świecie zapanował pokój, a SZEF COBI który oglądał cały OSTATECZNY POJEDYNEK przez lornetkę, wściekł się. Kategoria:Wolfenstein Kategoria:Cobi Kategoria:Kobikowski Kategoria:Chore Teorie Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry komputerowe Kategoria:Naziści